She's Not As Innocent As Everyone Thinks
by Bob Rhynoplasty
Summary: Femslash! Title says it all....


She's Not As Innocent As Everyone Thinks

Summary: The title says it all...

Disclaimer: Alas, I own nothing. But if they ever need a writer, I'd be more than happy to provide my services.

A/N: this is an extremely lame story, but I felt like writing it. While I appreciate reviews, I will fully understand if you don't want to review. And I do accept flames. But what I don't accept is flames about how my story is gross because the girls are gay. If you don't like slash you shouldn't have opened a story with femslash in the title! Enjoy!

Darcy's POV:

I am so tired of all this crap everyone thinks I'm this innocent little girl who never does anything wrong. If only anyone knew the real me. I take a puff of my cigarette. It's a nice long drag. It feels good. Even though I'm probably going to give myself cancer.

I'm standing in an alley near the school, but still away from everything so nobody sees me. I don't know why I want people to think I'm Ms. Innocence. Why do I care what everyone thinks? Because I was Ms. Innocence.

When I first came to Degrassi, I believed all the bull shit I spoke. I transformed the bad boy Spinner to a good guy, and I shunned Mia because she had a baby. But then, I started posting half naked pictures of myself on the web. A week after that went down the drain I picked up smoking. Three days later I took my first puff of pot, and a month after that, I finally admitted to myself that I'm gay.

Bet you weren't expecting that were you?

Yeah, I've always had a strange attraction to other girls, but I've always denied it. It was against my faith. But after all the other stuff I've done, being gay doesn't seem like that bad of a thing.

I take another drag of my cigarette. I hear people coming and quickly throw it away. Damn, I still had quite a few puffs of that left. I see Manny Santos, my biggest crush, walk by. She's my friend, and fellow cheerleader. It wouldn't be weird if I talked to her, would it?

"Manny!" I call. She turns to look at me and flashes me one of her greatest smiles. Damn, she's hot.

"Hey Darcy," she comes towards me, her hips shaking with every step. People tell me she used to be as innocent as me once. I don't know how. She's got the right figure for a slut. "What are you doing." I pull out my pack.

"Smoking." I light up. Manny looks at me in complete shock. "What? Didn't think I was a smoker?"

She shakes her head. "Not at all." I laugh. "When did you pick up smoking."

"A couple of months ago." I hold up my pack. "Want one?" She shakes her head. I just shrug. "Whatever." I take another drag.

"So, is there anything else I should know about you Darcy?" I smile at that one. Should I really tell her everything? Hmm...

"I do drugs. Recently I started cocaine, but I don't do it much. My nose is too cute to completely destroy with drugs, so instead I just stick with pot. I drink. And oh, yeah, I'm a lesbian." Manny sits there staring at me in complete surprise. True, I probably shouldn't have just blurted out all of that crap out of nowhere, but this a one shot story, I don't feel like spending so much time waiting to tell her everything.

"Darcy, do you have any idea what drugs and alcohol can do to you? Not to mention smoking." I roll my eyes.

"Spare me the lecture Manny. You're not my mother." I take a quick glance at her breasts. They're nice and perky. "And you seriously have no room to talk. I know you did cocaine with Craig. And let's not forget that you got knocked up with his kid!" I know I hurt her feelings. That pissed me off. I didn't want to upset her. I want to date her. "Manny, I'm sorry."

"No, you were right. I'm really not the one to talk. But I do it anyways. Darcy, I care about you, I don't want anything to happen to you." I really stopped listening after "I care about you." I don't know why, but all of a sudden, I find myself throwing away my cigarette (yet again) and pushing my lips on hers.

I'm totally surprised when I feel her return the kiss. Sadly, I pull away, smiling. "Why Ms. Santos, I never would have guessed." She blushes and turns away.

"I have to go." She turns away to leave, but I grab her arm and pull her back towards me. This time, her lips find mine. She's a really great kisser. She wraps her arms and my shoulders, and I put my on her waist.

I hear a sound come from the edge of the alley. Manny pulls away from me. Some stranger walks by. Manny turns back to me and smiles. "Wanna come back to my place?" I ask her. She thinks about it. "I've got some pot in my room." I'm hoping that will sway her.

Manny shakes her head with a chuckle. "I never, ever thought I would hear that come out of your mouth." I just shrug.

"Well, you should never judge a book by its cover." I pull her back to me and kiss her again. She pulls away from me again. "Now what?"

"Just so we're clear, I'm not gay." I roll my eyes. "I'm bisexual." That was not what I was expecting to hear. I thought she was one of those people who were gay, but refused to admit they were gay. "What didn't expect that?" I shake my head. "Well, I guess you should never judge a book by its cover." She walks away, but grabs my hand and forces me to follow. A huge goofy grin spreads across my face. I'm going to have fun tonight.


End file.
